


"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

by BeautifulButterfly13



Series: prompts [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulButterfly13/pseuds/BeautifulButterfly13
Summary: It wasn't rare for Hongbin to receive so many looks from random people whenever he went out but this was probably the first time he was stared at so blatantly.





	"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

It wasn't rare for Hongbin to receive so many looks from random people whenever he went out (some even talking in hushed whispers about how handsome he was as he passed by them, wondering if he was a model, an actor or that kind of thing) so he was kinda used to it. But this was probably the first time he was stared at so blatantly. And to top it off, by a _guy_.

He had been watching from the corner of his eye how the random dude never once took his eyes off of him ever since he sat down at the table beside his, outside the little café he liked to frequent. Not even when sipping at his own cup of coffee.

Hongbin was used to the stares but that didn't mean he liked it. He always felt so uncomfortable whenever a person felt the need to watch him, as if he was some kind of exhibit, so the fact that this guy had been obviously staring at him since he spotted him when coming out of the shop, deliberately choosing the seat that would offer him the best view of Hongbin was starting to get on his nerves.

He gave a quick glance towards the other and noticed his mouth hanging open, like he was genuinely amazed by the sight.

Hongbin knew he was handsome and he _knew_ people knew he was handsome but he never found their gazes flattering (so why did this guy's dumb expression made his stomach flutter?)

_Maybe he actually thinks he's being subtle_ , he thought while _subtly_ taking on the boy's looks himself. His face and tattoos would probably give off an intimidating aura if it weren't for the awestruck expression he had on, giving instead the impression of a kid in Wonderland.

Deciding to get the whole thing done (and maybe because he wanted to see how he would react at being caught) Hongbin made sure to meet the guy's eyes dead on with a straight face as he said, "Why don't you take a picture. It'll last longer."

That made the other stop staring as his eyes widened and he hurriedly turned away, starting scrambling through the contents of his bag on the table, probably pretending to be searching for something (like he hadn't been openly staring for the past fifteen minutes).

Except...

When his hands suddenly emerged from the bag Hongbin literally choked on his coffee, coughing and sputtering after as he tried to regain his breathing back to normal.

"Yah!" he yelled at the boy practically sitting across from him, whose hands were holding a phone in front of his face, ready (if he hadn't already) to snap a shot of Hongbin. "What do you think you're doing?" He looked bewildered at the guy, who lowered his hands (with the phone, thank god) and had the nerve to give him a kicked-puppy expression in return.

"But-but you said..." His deep voice totally matched his appearance, but the soft (and somewhat timid) tone in which he spoke didn't (thought maybe it did match his attitude, he seemed kinda... cute).

Hongbin blinked at the sudden thought (where did that even come from?) and put on an annoyed semblance when he replied, "Of course I wasn't being serious."

The stranger's face fell as he let out a small, "Oh," followed by a quiet murmur of, "Sorry." And he looked so ( ~~endearing~~ ) dejected.

(Hongbin shouldn't, he really shouldn't.)

Hongbin got up from his seat and when he started walking the boy's gaze was on him once again, following him, looking alarmed, with _longing_  (like he had a one-way ticket to a special chance he missed and regretted not catching on time). It changed to surprise when Hongbin sat down in the free chair at his table, in front of him.

Fidgeting a little, he cleared his throat, "I'm Hongbin. What's your name?"

The other took a moment to regain himself before replying, "Wonshik."

"Wonshik-ssi..." he tried to give a playful smile, which probably ended up looking like a grimace instead, "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

"But you're so beautiful."

It was out of his mouth so fast, like he didn't even have to think about it. And it definitely wasn't the first time Hongbin had heard it but it surely was the first time the comment made him blush. There was something about the open honesty in Wonshik's face that got to him, making him feel like it wasn't only his outside looks he was praising, the only aspect about him he found _beautiful._

(And Hongbin was probably being delusional but—)

"Would you like to have another coffee with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”


End file.
